


Two Plus Two Equals Three

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not working for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Plus Two Equals Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



"It's not going to work," said Harry, "unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at her for a moment, then turned his head to look at Draco. "Right now we're just two couples: Hermione and me, and Draco and me. The two of you are polite to each other, even friendly, but I still feel like I'm being divided between you. Like if I go to bed with Draco one night, I have to be with Hermione the next, and whoever I'm not with feels left out."

"But, Harry," Draco and Hermione began simultaneously, and stopped.

"You first, Hermione," said Draco.

Biting her lip, Hermione said, "I don't know, Harry. I just don't feel the same connection with Draco that I do with you. I'm sure it's horribly traditionally girly of me, but I want love and sex to go together."

"And for me, well, no offense, Hermione, but you know women aren't my thing." Draco shrugged. "Not that I've tested that lately, but it's always been men who turned me on."

"Look, I'm not trying to suggest that the two of you need to go at it like rabbits all the time," said Harry desperately. "Just not to have both of you always focused on me, because then it feels as though I'm letting both of you down. I mean, have you two ever even _kissed_?"

They shook their heads. Hermione looked thoughtful, Draco a bit more skeptical.

"Well, try it." Harry stood up and stepped away from the sofa to let the other two reach each other.

Hermione put her hand around Draco's neck to pull them closer together and lifted her lips to his. Harry thought at first that Draco would pull away, but he cooperated, if rather stiffly to begin with.

The kiss went on for quite some time. At last, breathless, they broke apart.

Hermione gave a little laugh. "Well."

"Indeed." Draco chuckled too, holding out his hand to Harry. "I think adjourning to the largest bedroom is in order now."

**Author's Note:**

> For inell, who wanted Harry/Draco/Hermione, "first kiss".


End file.
